


Can’t take back

by Hotgitay



Category: Addicted (2014)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jason confronts Zoe





	Can’t take back

“I thought our marriage meant something to you Zoe”Jason said sadly 

“You are still very much important to me Jase”Zoe said to her husband 

“You cheated on me”Jason said darkly throwing her infertility in her face

Zoe couldn’t blame the man for being angry at her 

She probably would be angry if she were in his shoes but it did hurt her seeing that she hurt her husband 

Jason could barley stand to look at her anymore 

Zoe could see it in his eyes he was disgusted with her and her actions her multiple infidelities

“I can’t take anything back I know that”Zoe said to him


End file.
